Causas:Consecuencias
by Tcalo
Summary: SPOILER HPB! Universo Paralelo, despues de tomar una decision y antes de que Harry lo mate, Snape cambia el pasado. Ahora Harry Potter es Harry Snape, Lily es Lily Snape y solo Sirius puede cambiar las cosas. Lo hara incluso si eso significa su muerte y l
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, solo me divierto escribiendo un po….

Disclaimer 2: Si no han leido Harry Potter y El principe mestizo entonces no sigan leyendo! (Dicen que es imposible que alguien no lo haya leido o por lo menos no sepa que sucede pero por si acaso…)

Resumen: Esto es un universo paralelo. Harry se da cuenta donde puede estar escondido Snape y va a buscarlo… Pero Snape ha tomado una decisión: cambiar el pasado…. Una conversación, una decisión y dos hechizos mas tardes esta hecho…. El mundo mágico como lo habian conocido ha cambiado… solo Sirius lo sabe, pero será capaz de volver el mundo a la normalidad? Incluso si eso significa su propia muerte y la de sus amigos?...

Capitulo Uno: Un instante antes.

Harry escuchaba a la distancia la conversación de sus tíos. Su cerebro estaba en otra parte, estaba en Hogwards, junto al director en la fatídica noche en la que Snape lo había asesinado. Desde entonces, su corazón latía a un ritmo acelerado y las pulsaciones en sus sienes, que no lo habían dejado ni un instante, ya eran normales. Se sentía súper exaltado, como si no pudiera nunca mas tener calma, como si de ahora en adelante no pudiera conocer la paz, como si el mundo no fuese el mismo, en dos palabras: necesitaba venganza.

"Pero te digo que debe estar en casa de sus padres" sonó desde lejos la voz chillona de su tía Petunia.

"Y como puedes estar tan segura?" replico su tio mientras Harry revolvía los huevos mecánicamente… si solo hubiese podido lanzarle un maleficio a Snape…

"Pues porque es lo que hacen todos cuando caen en la desgracia. Si ya no tienen casa a donde ir, se esconden en casa de sus padres" replico Petunia con tono de es lo mas natural querido. …. Un Avada Kedrava rápido y sencillo… pensaba Harry mientras sus tios hablaban de un tipo que los había estafado…

"Si pero no tengo la dirección de sus padres, como puedo saber donde viven?" …. Pero el muy cobarde me detuvo todos los hechizos… tengo que aprender a no decirlos en voz baja… seguía pensando Harry, su corazon latiendo fuertemente…

"Y para que crees que esta la guia telefonica?."….. me la va a pagar… la próxima vez que lo vea…

"Te sabes el nombre de su padre?"…..el nombre de su padre?... pues Tobias Snape…. Harry alzo la mirada… se esconden en casa de sus padres…. Los muggles hacen eso…. El padre de Snape era un muggle… un mortifago en una casa muggle, el escondite perfecto… quien en sus cabales lo iría a buscar allí?...

"Pero que haces muchacho?" grito Petunia cuando Harry le salto encima arrebatándole la guía telefónica de las manos….

M…N… P… Q….R….S…..Smith… Sna….. Snape…. "Snape, Tobias" dijo en voz alta Harry sin poder creerlo. Existía un Tobias Snape en la guía telefónica muggle!. Podría ser?.. y si era…. Snape estaría allí?...

Todo lo que vieron sus tios fue la espalda de Harry y un golpe de puerta, el muchacho se habia ido, sin decir nada…

La fiesta de celebración se extendió por toda la semana, era una fiesta nacional para los mortifagos. El mago mas poderoso del planeta, corrección el segundo -después de Voldemor por supuesto- estaba muerto, mas aun uno de ellos -ahora el favorito- lo había matado….

Pero Severus Snape no se quedó hasta el final de la fiesta, después de un par de rondas para martirizar muggles (la mejor manera para los mortifagos de celebrar), de hablar con Voldemor y recibir sus merecidas felicitaciones -y par de crucios solo para que no pierda la costumbre-, se fue hacia su "casa".

Su primer impulso había sido el de dirigirse hacia Hogwards, después de todo continuaba siendo lo mas cercano a una casa que había tenido. Afortunadamente se había detenido a tiempo, y cambiando dirección, se dirigió al lugar al que nunca había llamado casa. Sabia sin embargo que tendría que ir a otro lado. La mansión Malfoy probablemente. Era un "héroe" y tenía que esconderse.

Irónico.

Había dejado todas sus cosas en su oficina, bueno casi todas, como buen slytherin sabia que Draco no le iba a avisar, así que había guardado algunos de sus "tesoros" en "casa". Ahora debía ir a buscar lo que había escondido.

Irremediablemente pensó en Black. Como no hacerlo? tanto tiempo haciéndole la vida imposible porque era un prófugo de la justicia y ahora era él el mas buscado. Por lo menos lo había superado en algo...

Abrió la puerta y no pudo contener un suspiro. Como odiaba esa casa. Black otra vez en su memoria. La luz era escasa y si no fuese por lo pequeña y lo bien que la conocía habría tropezado con todo. Entró con grandes pasos y se tiró en el sofá, todo lucia igual menos una lámpara que estaba mas a la derecha que de costumbre….

Tiempo, necesitaba tiempo. No podía entender como se había metido en todo este problema, cuando había comenzado todo, cuando su vida se volvió una pesadilla?. Cuando, como?... Tiempo. Fabuloso y peligroso misterio… Albus le había dicho eso una vez, cuando lo había encontrado experimentando con un hechizo temporal… después de la insistencia del viejo profesor lo había abandonado. Había estado tan cerca. Un hechizo, rápido y sencillo para cambiar el tiempo.

Cambiar el Tiempo.

Mirando en retrospectiva había sido todo su culpa, debió tomar mejores precauciones, lo sabia que Draco actuaría sin decir nada. Pero como podía sospechar que el chico lo lograría? o por lo menos a media... si no fuese por el hecho de que él tuvo que hacer su "trabajo" habría estado satisfecho del chico, no era un asesino. Un cínico, ego centrista e incluso un niño mimado pero ciertamente no un asesino. Era de esperarse, a Lucios le había costado bastante su primera victima. Tres intentos si no recordaba mal…

…un ruido casi imperceptible…. Sonrió…. Como no previo esto?... otro error…

"Así que te subestime Potter" dijo sin abrir los ojos. Un ruido mínimo había delatado a Potter. Seguramente estaba demasiado nervioso o ansioso de acabar con él.

Irónico, de nuevo.

"No te muevas Snape" replico Harry saliendo de su escondite. Estaba cansado de esperar, y un poco hambriento, pero desde que Snape había entrado la adrenalina le había vuelto al cuerpo. Estaba furioso y mas decidido que nunca.

"Supongo que cola de rata no cerro la puerta como se debe" dijo Snape sin moverse. Su cuerpo recostado sobre el sofá parecía casi muerto. Pero Harry sabia de lo que era capaz el hombre aparentemente inocuo, su barita le apuntaba directamente al pecho.

"Pues no deberías confiarte de el para sobrevivir. Un error que les costo mucho a mis padres"

"Si supongo que si. Pero quien en sus cabales vendría a buscarme aquí?. Un error de cálculos supongo"

….Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Snape sin moverse ni abrir los ojos, con la poca luz Harry apenas podía ver sus facciones….

"No te has preguntado nunca que hubiese pasado si?" dijo Snape cortando el silencio. La rabia volviéndole a Harry mas viva que nunca, como podía preguntar eso? "Pero a quien le pregunto" se dijo mas a si mismo que a Harry "supongo que lo has hecho" agrego dibujando un rayo en su propia frente...

"Es que acaso me vas a decir que estas arrepentido de asesinar a Dumbledore?" replico Harry casi con asco. Snape era repulsivo, si pensaba que su acto de arrepentimiento le iba a servir con èl estaba muy equivocado…

"oh Dumbledore?" respondió Snape sinceramente? sorprendido como si no hubiese pensado a eso. "No lo había considerado siquiera"

"Eres un …"

"Supongo porque es solo una consecuencia" prosiguió Snape cortando a Harry e ignorándolo por completo.

"Solo una consecuencia? Y de que exactamente? De tu siendo un hijo d… "

"La vida es como las pociones Potter" lo corto de nuevo Snape "si comienzas mal o si te equivocas añadiendo un ingrediente el final es irremediablemente malo" ……."Soy un hombre de causas no de consecuencias Potter" siguió Snape ignorando la indignación y rabia de Harry. "No, Dumbledore es solo una consecuencia de algo que comenzó mal".

"Si y cuando exactamente, cuando tu madre te tuvo? O cuando tu primer ancestro nació?" dijo Harry furioso, estaba temblando incontrolablemente, su barita moviéndose peligrosamente…

"No, no tanto. Me refería a algo mas de mi juventud."…. "Tu que crees Potter? Antes o después que tu padre trato de matarme?"

"Fue un accidente, y no fue mi padre, fue Sirius" replico entre dientes Harry. Por la frente comenzaban a correrles gotas de sudor, la camisa totalmente empañada… Nunca en toda su vida había odiado a nadie como en ese momento. … un solo maleficio en su mente… Avada Kedavra… rápido y sencillo….

"Típico, si es un Griffindor es un accidente."…."Yo digo que fue después. O quizás en el momento exacto en el que me "salvo" la vida… cuando me dije o muero yo o mueren los demás…"…….."Cuantos años tienes Potter? Casi 17, cierto?... si, casi 17" siguió Snape, a Harry le dio la impresión de que hablaba para él mismo como reflexionando, sacando cuentas quizás?…. "quiere decir que tu madre tenia un mes o quizás mes y medio de embarazo cuando Lupin casi me devora"….."Tan inteligente…. Sabias que me gustaba?"

La sangre le hirvió en las venas de tal manera que Harry no supo como se pudo contener, como podía Snape decirle eso? No se saldría con la suya, había llegado su hora….

"Si, pero tu padre, mas guapo, mas simpático, mas hipócrita, en fin el típico chico que las chicas aman."….. "Ella lo sabia sabes?. Que me gustaba… pero nunca me dijo nada. Discreta. Sencilla. Perfecta."

"Vas a pagar por todo lo que has hecho Snape" dijo Harry respirando fuertemente, el oxigeno parecía haber desaparecido de la habitación…

"Causas no consecuencias Potter, esa es la clave. Cambia las causas, cambias las consecuencias"

Y antes que Harry pudiera reaccionar Snape se alzo sacando su barita…

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" grito Harry inconcientemente, era el único hechizo que habia tenido en mente…. Un rayo de luz verde salió de su barita, rápido y potente…..

Pero Snape en una milésima de segundo tomo la decisión mas extraña del mundo… y en vez de puntar a Harry,. Se apunto a si mismo y un instante antes de que el maleficio de Harry lo tocase se desvaneció antes los ojos incrédulos e indignados de Harry … Snape necesitaba tiempo e iba a cambiarlo…


	2. Un instante despues

Capitulo 2: Un instante después

Severus Snape nunca fue fácil de impresionar, de hecho sacarle una emoción era quizás la cosa mas difícil que cualquiera se pudiera proponer, pero en ese preciso instante todas las pretensiones de neutralidad se esfumaron, Severus Snape estaba frente a un lobo furioso y a full colores. Brillantes ojos amarillos, un hocico pestilente y dos metros de altura lo detuvieron en seco. Cuando Sirius le había dicho el pasaje secreto se había esperado lo que fuese, menos esto.

"MUEVETE!" grito alguien detrás de él.

"CORRE!" grito de nuevo la misma persona, pero Severus no podía moverse, estaba petrificado. El lobo frente él gruñía y se acercaba cada vez mas.

Media hora antes cuando Sirius le contaba entre carcajadas a James lo que habia hecho, James no podia creer que fuese cierto, ahora con Severus a un par de paso al frente y un lobo furioso frente al chico lo creia menos.. Que habia pensado Sirius?... Pero no habia tiempo para pensar, era inminente que Remus tenia hambre, y Severus parecia un bocado apetecible...

"MUEVETE" grito James Potter mientras tomaba al Slytherin por un brazo, Severus se despertó de su transe y comenzo a correr hacia la entrada, detras de él James, detrás de James, Remus.

Severus salio por el orificio del arbol jadeando con una mezcla de miedo y rabia comprimiendole el pecho. James comenzo a salir, Severus lo miro con asco, habia sido una trampa, habían planeado matarlo, él, Black y Lupin…

James solo veia la figura negra de Severus corriendo frente a él, al menos habia reaccionado a tiempo. Las zancadas de Remus resonaban peligrosamente cerca, James nunca habia sentido miedo de su amigo, hasta ahora… como Sirius pudo haber hecho esto? Si Remus mataba a Severus iria de seguro a Azkaban, sin mencionar que Sirisu tambien iria.. Incluso él probablemente…

--

Severus Snape tomo su varita y se apunto a si mismo, sin darse cuenta en una milessima de segundo habia tomado una firme decision. Era hora de "arreglar las cosas". Era hora de cambiar su pasado. Un chico joven, su version joven salia a toda velocidad del arbol "asesino", mas atras alguien trataba de salir. Severus sabia lo que tenia que hacer, inconcientemente lo habia planeado todo, James debia ser sacrificado...dentro de él sabia que era injusto pero James, al igual que black y Lupin estaban sentenciados, que daban unos meses mas o unos meses menos? Eran los meses menos los que en realidad lo ayudarian a èl...

Interponiéndose entre su yo joven y el chico que trataba de salir del agujero lo tomo del brazo. El chico que mas habia odiado en su vida -despues de Black- lo miro sorprendido.

"Lo siento Potter, ibas a morir de todas maneras" dijo antes de empujarlo con fuerza….un instante después un rugido, un grito y un lago de sangre….

Severus -joven- se quedo inmóvil por un momento o dos, su cuerpo temblaba, no podía creerlo.. James estaba… estaba.. Y pudo haber sido él… pero ahora James estaba, podia ser posible, y quien lo habia empujado?... Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, Severus trato de acercase...la figura enmascarada se voltio por un mínimo instante, lo suficiente para que Severus viera un par de profundos ojos negros, ojos que conocia porque lo miraban siempre del otro lado del espejo… pero un instante despues se desvaneció en el aire... Quien quiera que habia sido, ya no estaba, ya no existia...

"JAMES" grito Sirius mientras se acercaba, Severus volteo, pero lo que Sirius vio fue mas de lo que pudo soportar…. "Jamsy" murmuro Sirius antes de perder el sentido, su querido amigo del alma estaba muerto. Remus lo había asesinado, por su culpa….

….asi se cambiaron las causas… ahora vienen las consecuencias...

* * *

A/N:HOLA A TODOS! BUENO VOLVI! ESTA VEZ ESPERO ESCRIBIR MAS SEGUIDO! REVIEWS! QUE PIENSAN? BYE... 


	3. Un mundo nuevo

CAPITULO 3 Un nuevo Mundo

Un año y medio mas tarde: Lily

Lily se despertó sobresaltada, como en una pesadilla sentía que algo no estaba bien, que algo había cambiado, que vivía una vida falsa. Recordó una boda con James, tantos amigos y tantos besos. Recordó decirle a sus padres que estaba embarazada mientras James le sostenía la mano. Recordó a Sirius que hablaba de cuanto James había sufrido para conquistarla, recordó Harry que nacía mientras James lloraba de felicidad. Se le salieron las lagrimas, no pudo contenerse, era como si todo lo que hubiese querido vivir se estaba revelando ante sus ojos, como en un sueño. Severus dormía a su lado, Harry no se movía de la cuna, y una imagen de Voldemor que trataba de matarlo la hizo alzarse y tomarlo entre sus brazos.

"Tranquilo, aquí estoy" le susurró a Harry mientras lo besaba en la frente. Era extraño, era como si se despertase de un sueño, y que esta vida fuese otra. Lloró en silencio, por James y por Harry. Snape simuló no escucharla y la mañana siguiente le dio su beso de buenos días como de costumbre.

Catorce años mas tarde: Sirius

Sirius abrió los ojos de repente, sobresaltado, sus pulmones reclamando aire... Se sacudió la cabeza en el desconcierto, algo andaba mal… estaba vivo… Sí vivo, pero ¿como? Se supone que debería estar muerto, como flashes memorias de su vida pasaron por su mente, James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Voldemor, Askaban, la orden de Fénix, el ministerio, bellatrix, el velo.

Se tocó la cara para comprobar que estaba vivo, pero ¿por que estaba vivo? Recordaba el momento exacto en el cual Bellatrix lo había empujado por el velo y recordaba no recordar mas nada. ¿Que hacia entonces entre los vivos? Se alzó y vio un par de retratos de él mismo en diferentes países, una mujer que podría ser su esposa ¿Pero como?... Mas recuerdos llegaron esta vez, solo que no había Azkaban, James había muerto en el colegio, Remus en Askaban, Lily casada con Snape .. Harry hijo de Snape, pero era de James!, estaba seguro, ahora lo recordaba…. Abrió la ventana y la luz lo encandiló. Estaba seguro que hace un rato estaba muerto, no recordaba como era estarlo pero sabia que era así. Este mundo era diferente, y no pertenecía a él….

Tomó el diario de la puerta y leyó la primera plana:

"Por indicaciones de su altísima majestad El Señor Tenebroso todos los chicos de 16 años o mayores tendrán que presentarse este sábado para ser iniciados con la marca tenebrosa y jurar lealtad hasta la muerte a su señor majestad Voldemor"

Sirius releyó el periódico un par de veces. ¿Que era eso de Voldemor? ¿Majestad? ¿Marca tenebrosa?... Pero no tenia sentido. Solo una cosa le cruzo por la mente, Harry. Si sus cálculos eran correctos debía tener 16 años. Sirius se vistió rápidamente, tenia que ir a ver a Harry, por ningún motivo podía ser marcado, no Harry, no el hijo de James. Corriendo tomo el primer autobús mágico para el centro de la ciudad, no sabia donde vivía Snape, no sabia como encontrar a Harry, pero tenia que intentarlo.

Remus Lupin era uno de los profesores de Hogwards, había estado en Askaban por el homicidio de James Potter pero cuando el Señor Tenebroso ganó el poder absoluto –un año y medio mas tarde-salió libre junto a todos los condenados. Los hombres lobos eran muy populares ahora, y aunque Remus odiaba todo esto no pudo dejar de surgir socialmente, en este nuevo "gobierno" ser un hombre lobo peligroso era algo muy valioso. Como profesor de Hogwards podia "ayudar" a los jóvenes que estuviesen inclinados al bien, aunque debía hacerlo disimuladamente. Ahora –todos- eran Slytherin.

"Remus estas allí?" gritó fuertemente Sirius golpeando la puerta del profesor Lupin. Necesitaba hablar con él.

"Lo sé que estas allí ABREME!" Remus miraba la puerta fríamente, eran 16 años que no hablaba con Sirius. Lo odiaba, había sido su culpa. Había matado a James por su culpa.

"¿Qué quieres?" Abrió furioso desde de 15 minutos, Sirius definitivamente no se iría de allí.

"Necesitamos hablar, es urgente" dijo Sirius entrando en la oficina de Remus. Profesor de Artes Oscuras.

"No tenemos nada de que hablar" dijo fríamente Remus. Sirius lo miró directamente a los ojos, no encontró ni rastros de su amigo del colegio. Eran 16 años que no se habían hablado, y le dolían como el primero.

"Es importante, tienes que escucharme"

Remus no dijo nada. Sirius continuó

"Escúchame, hay algo mal, yo debería estar muerto"

"Entonces ve al cementerio"

"No, es decir, si, es decir, no se como explicarlo, esta mañana me desperté y comprendí que esta no es la vida que nos tocó vivir. Es una vida paralela"

Remus lo miraba aún fríamente, no entendía lo que decía Sirius y no quería entenderlo.

"Creo que te harían bien unas vacaciones."

"No, óyeme creo que alguien cambió el mundo en el que vivimos, esa noche cuando James…"

"No te atrevas a hablar de esa noche" lo cortó Remus furioso.

"Tengo que hacerlo" suplicó Sirius.

"Vete, no tenemos nada de que hablar"

"Vi a alguien esa noche! Ahora lo recuerdo. Había alguien mas además de Snape."

"Estaba yo, no lo recuerdas? Ah pero si para eso mandaste a Snape allí, para saludarme"

"Alguien mas, que no debería haber estado!!" Sirius estaba desesperado, necesitaba que Remus le creyese si quería arreglar las cosas.

"Ese alguien, cambió el pasado. James no debió haber muerto"

"Y ahora te das cuenta!"

"Ese alguien –continuo Sirius ignorando la furia de Remus- cambió todo el mundo, debíamos graduarnos, James y Lily debían casarse, y Harry ser su hijo."

"Y crees que yo no lo he pensado durante todos estos años. Enhorabuena que abriste los ojos Black"

-Ese Black le dolió mas que nada-

"Si, pero mientras tu deseas que hubiese sido así, yo se que _fue_ asi"

"Que cínico eres. Déjame en paz. Crees que no he tenido suficiente cada día de mi vida recordando como me hiciste un asesino"

"Entonces tienes que ayudarme si quieres cambiar eso"

Los examigos se miraron. Sirius estaba siendo sincero, pero la herida de Remus era muy profunda.. no podía ayudarlo, hablaba cosas sin sentido, y ya era muy tarde, era 16 años tarde…

"Podemos detener a Voldemor" dijo Sirius en un susurro de suplica. Remus se sobresalto al oir el nombre.

"Nadie puede" murmuro

"Si, Harry lo hizo" lagrimas corriendo por las mejillas de ambos.

"Es un lindo sueño Black, pero solo eso"

"No es un sueño, James y Lily, yo, todos morimos pero el mundo será mejor. Sin Voldemor"

Remus lo miro con indignación "Y si ellos mueren entonces para que hacerlo?. Eres muy cínico"

"Porque el mundo es un lugar mejor sin Voldemor, o ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?"


End file.
